trump_lee_chae_eun_manhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Kashin Em Demisleed
Kasin Em Demislid is one of the main characters of Trump. He used to be the homeroom teacher of Hiasen (season 1) and he is also his guardian. The Ajussi taking care of Hiasen. His Innate Mana is Air. He was a member of the Honorable Trump, holding a very high position, but he resigned after getting custody of Hiasen. He always wears a serene expression and is able to make others feel at ease. Though he seems to act like an idiot, as far as Hiasen is concerned, he always follows his own plans and is terrifyingly cold minded. According to Ran he is a very law abiding man and he is also very rational. It was also revealed that he was known to like drinking before but after he rejoined the Trump of Honour, his addiction has worsened. ;Hiasen Kasin has been taking care of Hiasen since the day Ran left his son. He cares for Hiasen so much that he told him to wipe out his memories of his father. His love for Hiasen exceeds that of his care for his childhood friend Ran as was shown when he decided to sold out Ran's latest picture to Ten in order to erase all evidence pertaining to Hiasen's existence. ;Ran Ran and Kasin often fought when they were kids. Ran used to pick fights with Kasin to force him to use his air mana, and thus, avoid Senika's health deteriorating even moreChapter 30. One of their fight almost lead to Kasin's death and caused a severe injury to Ran. Once they were able to go to school, the two of them somehow settled their differences and were able to become friends. Kasin could no longer tolerate Ran's actions at the end of season 1 and decided that it would be best for Hiasen to forget his memories about him. Regardless of their fight and the problems they have, they both trust each other. Ran knew Kasin would never betray him without a good reasonChapter 196 (by making a contract with Ten) and it was shown in season 2 that Kasin knew Ran wasn't a criminal as Ran would never do something Senika hates (hurting others). Kasin also tries to help Ran when he can (season 3). * He loves drinking and also smokes. * He is an arche mana since he controls air (atmosphere). ''"I know you will do just fine even if I don't say anything, but... you must carry on your life on your own now. Incidents that you didn't ask may put you in trouble. It would be best if you could avoid them, but things may not go your way. So, you must learn how to deal with those things on your own. And if you ever face a problem that cannot be solved, promise me that you'll tell me before anybody else. I may not be able to solve the problem perfectly because i'm not omnipotent... But I will be on your side no matter what, and help you with everything I've got." ''(to Hiasen)Chapter 61 ''"Of course, sure. Senika taught him for 200 years not to hurt or cause trouble to others. I know perfectly well that he wouldn't have done what senika hates the most. But so what? Ran refused my offer to help. He had enough time to explain what was going on, but he avoided and worsened the problem. Well? What can I do?" ''(to psychi)Chapter 129 ''"Well i'm a little bit sad. I came here thinking you'd be really mad at me. But look at you. All you think about is him, and you seem like you don't care about the fact that I didn't pick up your phone. It means he is an important person to you. Tell him what you think." ''(to Hiasen)Chapter 149 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters